


Green-ey'd Monster

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries not to think about how much more he wanted from Arthur than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-ey'd Monster

Laughing, Arthur's voice seemed to fill the room. Thinking he'd done something to give the arse another reason to mock him, Merlin began to turn, ready with a grin and snarky reply.

But Arthur wasn't looking at him, wasn't paying him any attention at all. Instead, he was smiling down at Gwen.

Not for the first time, Merlin shoved away fierce jealousy, tried to ignore the corrosive wound under his heart. He loved Gwen, as a brother would or a best friend, but there was something that she had that Merlin never would.

Arthur's love.

And it was killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
